Alternative Universes of Grapes in Time
Kevin made an AU Machine which allowed users to peer into alternate dimensions of their own. But, when the machine malfunctions, (Which seems to happen a lot), it transports the users into the universe. The machine can also bring characters from universes into other universes and even, on rare occasions, merge the universes. The machine was eventually destroyed by Rick, Emma and Carla after it causing too much damage. The remaining parts of the machine were recovered by Andrew Caltron and put into the Delorean. Universe Alpha (Original Universe) The universe where all the "normal" stuff happens, where the events of Portal, Portal 2, and post-Portal takes place. Naked Universe When Kevin created the machine, the first thing he used it for was to spy on Sprite in the Naked Universe. When his friends caught him, the machine malfunctioned and switched Naked! Rick and Wheatley for our universe Rick and Wheatley. Temporarily, their friends were scarred for life by Rick and Wheatley's, surprisingly anatomically accurate for androids, naked bodies, and probably still have nightmares to this day. The machine was most likely used to see into this universe times and times again, by a variety of people, including the Admins. Universe Beta The universe Nya, Kaiden, and Andrew witness being created after being stuck travelling infinitely forward in time in the RETARDIS, but they shortly return to their original universe right after. Post-Apocalyptic In this universe, at some unknown point of time, Aperture was taken down and ruled over by the androids. After they did this, they went into full-out anarchy. Eventually, they created a crude society where things... sorta worked,even though they had receded to tribal times, and their ruler was Star, that universe's version of Kevin. They called themselves the tron people. When the characters from Universe Alpha arrive, they land in a cave and follow light to a campfire, where seriously damaged androids are dancing around it. The leader then approaches them, clearly hostile, and introduces himself as Star. He recognizes Sprite, and claims that he had met a look-alike of her, but since she tried to destroy their tribe, they sacrificed her to the gods. When Sprite starts saying that SHE might be StarGirl, her look-alike, Star becomes hostile and tries to shoot her, instead hitting Kevin. He then is unconscious, and is taken away while Sprite is taken to the "penalty room", and everyone else to the chambers. They are taken to the "chambers" by Kat's counterpart in this universe. Her clothes are torn and is assumed to be a slave, and doesn't seem to speak English. They are then put in separate cages, and when Rick tries to shoot a guard, it simply bounces off. The guard then turns to him, revealing herself to be Emma's counterpart, and takes his gun. Meanwhile, Star is talking to Sprite about how she and StarGirl are the same person. When he threatens to kill her, she tells him that she's from Earth. Aperture Laboratories, Ohio, to be exact. While they were talking, Kevin regained consciousness and throws a star shaped clip from his scarf at a turret hanging from the roof, making it shoot Star. Star then falls over, shooting sparks everywhere. Kevin unstraps Sprite from a table and runs away to get everyone else, but Sprite is trapped there by a mysterious force. Sprite convinces Kevin to go save the others, and he does so, reluctant to leave her. He knocks out the guards and lets them free, racing back to Sprite. Star then regains consciousness, and starts telling Sprite about how she could've ruled the tribe, and that she had the skill, but not the brutality. Kevin then interrupts, begging her to leave with them. Sprite doesn't. She starts telling Star about how she DID have the skill, and now, she has the brutality. AND the power to rule the tribe. While they are talking, Kevin is shot by a guard and knocked out. Star and Sprite, together, walk towards him, to kill him with Rick's shotgun. But, before Star can, Sprite stops him, telling him they can sacrifice him to the beast, since it is still night. Star agrees to, then shoots a fleeing Emma in the leg, causing her to fall over in pain. Sprite picks up Kevin, and tells Star to pick up Emma and Wheatley, which he gets his guards to do. They drop Emma, Wheatley, and Kevin into a pit in a huge glass dome where an unknown dark creature starts lurking towards them. Wheatley jumps in front of Kevin protectively while Emma shoots it. But, it seems to have no effect because the beast immediately bites his leg. Soon, after Emma shoots some more and Wheatley kicks it, the creature is stunned and Wheatley starts dragging the injured Kevin towards the exit with Emma close behind, all while Star and Sprite are watching. Kevin tells them to leave him, saying there's no point because Sprite betrayed him and he's injured, making him dead weight. Wheatley ignores him and drags him further, then suffers another bite to the leg. Sprite then notices that the beast is too strong, and demands Star to let them go. The dome starts to break, the glass slowly shattering. Emma, Wheatley, Kevin fall to the ground, to weak to fight any more. Suddenly, a white light appears in the room. It grows brighter, and brighter, then sucks in everyone from Universe Alpha, returning them to their own universe. And everyone forgot Rick. This is also the Universe Blitz, Bolt's counterpart, comes from. In an unused plot, Blitz was discovered scavenging by Emma's counterpart, and was forced out of the universe, traveling to Universe Alpha. She currently resides in Universe Alpha. Future In this universe, Aperture has developed their technology a lot more fast than Universe Alpha has, causing the androids to have screens over their faces and advanced technology, like lasers. When the characters arrived to their dimension, Wheatley was carried away by his future-universe counterpart, Future Wheatley, to have more examanation conducted on him. Then, while the Aperture crew attempts to save him, Emma, Carla, and Kevin's counterparts, Future Emma, Future Carla, and Astro, go to kill them. Kevin then smashes his counterpart's head, causing him to malfunction. Future Carla and Emma put Carla and Emma in jail cells, while Future Wheatley is chasing after Kevin, who took Wheatley and is trying to escape. Future Kevin then stops malfunctioning and helps the universe Alpha crew, stopping Future Wheatley, claiming to have "Level One Clearance", and introduces himself as Astro. He then goes on about how Carla and Emma can be released, because they, by Kevin's lies, are scientists. But, he says Wheatley cannot be released, as he is in no way a scientist. When Future Wheatley takes Wheatley away to 'discontinue' him, everyone attacks him, and Kevin rips off his and Astro's head, temporarily disabling him. Future Carla and Emma then attack them, injuring Emma and Carla. Kevin then smashes Future Emma and Carla's heads, disabling them. But, Future turrets then start attacking them. So, using masks they found on Future Emma, Carla, and Wheatley's faces, they pretend to be from this universe, then go back to their own. This could also be Universe Beta, since Andrew's counterpart in this universe had a laser gun instead of a normal pistol. Red vs. Blue Universe A universe Dante, Andrew and Meaghan briefly visit and witness Donut killing Tex with a plasma grenade. They get captured by red team but escape back to their own universe using one of the teleporters. Genderbent Universe A universe where all characters are the opposite gender. Wheatley, Emma, Kevin, Rick, and Carla are (respectively) Whitney, Emmet, Kylie, Riley, and Carl. They visted briefly, only chatting with their counterparts and then soon leaving. The Admins, Kaiden, Andrew, Dante, Meaghan, Joce, and Kaela, also went to that universe and vistited (Again, respectively) Kaidence, Andrea, Danielle, Marty, Jean, and Kael. When they arrived, Dante and Danielle started fighting over each other's boyfriends and girlfriends, while Joce and John were trying to stop them from doing just so. Andrew and Andrea were fighting, and everyone else was kind of just hanging around. Andrea seemed to have a crush on Dante, but she got threatened by Meaghan and committed suicide. Everyone then went back in time, stopped her from suiciding, and never returning back to the Genderbent universe. Joce, Andrew and Kaiden accidentally visited this universe after the DeLorean malfunctioned after being struck by lightning, finding Andrea and John in a ruined Aperture. Pirate Universe This Universe takes place mostly on water and ships (as the name suggests) this universe currently includes Captain Lightning, Cara, an unamed Wheatley counterpart, an unnamed Emma counterpart, and an unnamed Rick counterpart. Modern Family Universe to be added Hyrule (Legend of Zelda Universe) This universe has been visited at least twice by Dante and once by Meaghan and Andrew. Dante visited this universe and got "split". To get Dante back to his original form Meaghan and Andrew revisited universe not before killing Link in one of the timelines, and getting run over by a train in another. Adventure Universe This universe is similar to the Legend of Zelda universe, this universe includes Andrew, Meaghan, Dante, Molly and Maita. Maita is a blacksmith, and the rest are travelers. There are monsters in this universe, and Molly has killed one with a spear. Sword Art Online Universe Using the NerveGear, a virtual reality gaming device, Kaiden, Andrew, Meaghan, and Dante traveled into the game Sword Art Online. Later, Maita teleported herself in. Soon after they arrived, it was revealed that they couldn't leave the game. If they died in the game, they died in real life. If anyone tried to remove the NerveGear in the real world, it would also kill them. There are monsters in this universe, and pretty much everyone except for Kaiden has killed them. Bikini Universe This universe has only been mentioned about twice and Kaiden (probably unwillingly) and Andrew have attempted to visit it many times. Steven Universe "Why the fuck is there a Universe named Steven?" to be added Magic Universe In this universe, everything in Aperture is the same, except for Cave's Tier 3 project wasn't portals, it was magic. And, like Universe Alpha, it was a success. The Magic Project gave androids that they built the ability to have magical powers, like hydrokinesis and whatnot. Apparently it didn't work for Wheatley because he's too stupid or some shit.